Outside the Box
by YourLocalAsianFanficWriter
Summary: Sometimes the oddest circumstances can produce the weirdest kind of love. But its usually under these odd circumstances that you can find the purest kinds of love. [This story is my second attempt at outside the box. Expect incest themes and all that stuff. If you find it disturbing, don't read it. Seriously I don't wanna send someone to the hospital] {8man X Komachi}
1. Chapter 1

"You're awfully close don't you think Komachi?" She gave me a rather victorious smirk as her arms wrapped around mine. I let out a frustrated sigh as several pieces of the yukata stuck to the loose fabrics of my jacket. "You're going to ruin your yukata Komachi." I forcefully pull away my arm to prove it. Separated she feels her left arm noticing the small pieces of velcro and jacket strings glued to its surface.

"No wonder you're still single idiot brother." Is it the sinister attitude or the house husband thing. I still want the house husband thing. "Like, you're in your third year of highschool!" We stopped walking. Cringing slightly I put away my phone knowing this routine conversation is about to happen. "You could at least put some effort into finding a girl right? Or are you so hopeless you can't even show the necessary confidence to-." I place my hand on her mouth. A slightly different response than usual but it'll suffice.

"Look Komachi." I dropped the sinister act. "Does it really matter to you who I date?" Well if I'm dating or not would of been more accurate. She remained silent yet I could sense a twinge of anger coming out from her. Did I actually win this or did I make it worse. It's totally questionable. "It's because I'm scared." What? What in the world does she mean 'because I'm scared.' This must be one of those defense mechanisms women use. I'll have to note this for future encounters.

""Scared of what?" She looked down, her face barely visible at this point. "It's nothing lets just go home." I looked at her in disbelief. Maybe a twinge of happiness as I usually always want to go home on days like these. A majority of the emotion however had placed itself in worry somehow which didn't do much to compliment my usual personality. Komachi usually never wanted to go home early on new years. So that question I just asked not only put a nail in the coffin. The nail literally screwed a nail into the coffin. That makes two….

Whatever seemed to be the cause in her mind was unknown. Women can be distrustful, enigmatic, and evil but I can at least trust my sister. That familial care of hers is what keeps me close to her. The walk home was uneventful and awfully silent. The booming sound of fireworks could be heard in the distance accompanied by the combined cheers of the crowds. "You know we could of stayed for the fireworks." She didn't respond. Letting out an audible sigh we turn into our little block.

Opening the door she flies past me up the stairs. What in the world did I do. Before I could make my way into the house I heard a knock. "Who the hell?" I make my way back to the door and open it. "Who is it?" It was Iroha in all her devious glory. She looked at me silently. "Look it's been a long night if have anything to say. Make it quick."

"I like you!" What!

"What!"

"I said I-."

"I heard you. Look I'm sorry I can't go out with you."

"What what why!" Her expression changed from one of nervousness to one of disbelief. "Look Iroha I just don't know that much about you." I was panicking trying to get out of the situation. But half assed excuses, I can do better than that at a time like this. "So you don't know what I'm capable of right?" Iroha's expression shifted from disbelief to a grim one. I could see her eyes were closed to tears. "Look I'm sorry but-."

"FINE!" I fall back. "I'll show you what I'm capable of. If I can't have you." Her pupils disappeared what the hell. Her pupils disappeared. Flying forward I closed the door and locked it. "No one can!" A flurry of footsteps could be heard outside getting lighter which each second. "Why did you reject her? She was pretty cute." Komachi said walking behind me, still slightly shaken from my yelling. "Well her reaction really says a lot about her as a person Komachi. If you ever date a guy, make sure he's not that possessive."

She gave me an absent nod and walked back upstairs. "Good night." I heard the door bang indicating she was mad at me. I let out a barely audible sigh. "Like hell I'm making any more mistakes." I say to myself lying down in the middle of the hallway. Her reaction is slightly unnerving. "If I can't have you, no one can!" Now I know what that means but the exact nature of that comment and whether or not she was serious is the real question. I may of possible found myself in a catch twenty-two.

"Wake up it's the new year." I felt a poking sensation on my face. "Alright, Alright I'm getting up." Pushing Komachi off my stomach I sat up grogrilly taking in the morning atmosphere. "Mom and Dad sent us new years gifts and food money. It's downstairs on the table." Not home as usual. It seemed negligent and oddly cliche of my parents. My usual dismissal of this had become routine given my more extensive range of freedoms.

"What about breakfast?" I know you made breakfast. "I made it now come downstairs." She rolled away from the bed. Standing up with the now cleared space, I made my way over to Komachi who was still on the floor. Her reaction last night made me feel guilty as frustration as that may be. I wasn't even sure why I felt guilty. "Oh right you left your phone on the dining room table last night. Yui called like thirty times." Well that wasn't very surprising.

"Couldn't she just message you the info so you can carry it to me?"

"She could but she didn't now answer the phone while I set the table." We made our way downstairs into the living room. Komachi heading for the kitchen while I grabbed my phone neatly placing myself on the couch.

Finding Yui's number on my very small list of contacts, I give it a light tap. Gesturing for Komachi to quiet down with the placement of the silverware. She picks up. "It's me Hachiman, what are you doing calling me at seve-."

"There's a rumor!"

"What? That's normal stop making a big deal out of-."

"No it's serious." Stop cutting me out Yui. "There are photos going around. I'll send it to you and Komachi now. The call cuts out with a beep as I look to Komachi. "She says it's a rumor." I suddenly felt a vibration prompting me and Komachi to check our phones. The image loaded up revealing a photo. Me and Komachi in bed naked and under the covers. I heard her phone hit the floor as I stared at the photo silently.

"This never happened right?" The young girl said in a shaky tone. "I'm sure…" How crazed could a girl be to doctor a photo like this. The worst society has to offer has somehow made it's way into my home. Not only pestering me but my sister as well. "Komachi! I yelled for her but no response. She was frantically calling her friends trying to clear things out.

Had I known this would of happened. I would of dated her to minimize the collateral damage. But it's too late, I'm not sure anything I can say to her let alone anyone could clear this. Hitting Yui's contact again I call her. "Beep...beep...beeep" She picks up. "It's not true. I swear Yui-.."

"The mage is right there Hachiman! What do you expect me to believe!? That it was doctored?"

"But it is. I had this run in with Iroha and-."

"Yui I think he's right." I heard Yukino's voice in the distance. It seemed like they were together. "I know what's under that facade of hers and that idiot would never do anything like that to his sister. He's not that lonely."

"Hey!" But she's right. "This rumor will not only tarnish the club name but the consequences is the equivalent of social suicide. We have to do something."

"Me and sensei will think of something. For now keep an eye on Komachi." Yukino demanded with a sense of urgency. The phone call ended in silence. I laid back on the couch, my arm covering my eyes as I faced the ceiling. This degree of stress hasn't tortured me since middle school. I always believed I wouldnt feel this again. The thought of strength was like an elaborate ruse.

Any consequence that came from this would be worse than my experiences in middle school. Which was fine, if I could handle it once I could handle it again. The burden of society shows it's true colors like it had before. But this time it had also taken my sister. Every fine strand of society could batter me as much as the wanted and I'd show little care. But Komachi, no she wasn't capable of that. Her entire life had been spent yearning and receiving happiness.

Well endowed friend groups, a stable social life, most things a girl could ever want. This could all disappear and it may of already disappeared. My heart rate increased exponentially as I stood up from the couch. Seeing Komachi staring at the kitchen floor, I walked towards her. My arms were shaking and so was my resolve but I had to do something.

So with the best effort I could make. I wrap my sister with my arms and push her face into my chest. "None of my friends will talk to me. No one believes me…" Her voice was muffled and broken. "Everything is going to be ok. The service club will pulling something out and it'll work just fine."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Don't worry I'll protect you." Jesus this is harder than I thought.

 **Meh nothing to say lemme just try and catch back up to ten chapters however long that takes. Don't read the old story I'll be closing it down soon. This one will be taking a slightly different direction but I've slowed the pacing and made more characters involved. I'm gonna go rewatch Toradora now or something till I figured out what to do next chapter. Oh right just so you're wondering about the message I put on the old story prior to the revamp. I'm going to Nova Southeastern University. So I'll be in the Ft Lauderdale area now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know I had a pretty hard time getting this one done. Seriously had to put some thought since this is kind of like a branch point. Whole story could be sitting on this chapter. What a better way to kick it off than with writers block am I right?**

"Here's what we know." Yukino pulled out her laptop. "I've managed to find the faults in the image and I sent the proof to sensei. She should be taking care of this with the staff. The question is how to prove Iroha was the one who doctored the photo." I would propose an anti-Iroha campaign but her social status would nullify the effects. Yui came into the room with several drinks handing them to each of us. I received the green tea much to my dismay as I prefered other choices more.

"Well you can explain that the photo was doctored?" I asked. Yukino nodded holding up her presentation. "I think we can use this to get more people involved. We not only clear me and Komachi's name but we can also get people trying to find out who doctored out."

"Oh suprising of you to hear Hachiman." Huh, what why is that surprising to hear? "Rare of a good idea from Hachi as usual." Yui said jokingly as she sipped her drink. "Hey." I answer quickly without much to back me up. Damn frustrating when that happens. Looking down I see Komachi lying on my lap still asleep. "Hm don't want that circulating." Yukino joked as she closed her laptop. Yui nodded in an agreeing tone before also standing "Hey cut her some slack she's had a long day. I can only hope her friends are as understanding as you guys."

"I doubt it." Yukino said bluntly as she began to leave the room. 'Still, I never knew you had a soft spot for your little sister." I threw her an uncomfortable look. "That's wonderful of you to say. Send me a message when you've got the explanation out there." All Yukino could muster was a nod before leaving the room. Yui following suit gave a curt bow before shutting the door.

"Komachi get up." I shake her head a little. The young girl began to stir, her body rising up to level off with my head. "Brother? Oh what time is it." She asked as a yawn escaped her mouth. "Well it's five in the evening. Yukino and Yui managed to come up with something for us and they're getting started on it." She perked up at the announcement, a slight grin crossing her face. "That's wonderful." I nodded in agreement.

"Well then, why don't we get some of that melon bread you like."

"Oh yay! I'll go get dressed." With that she rushed out of the room. So beginning my Komachi destress mission for tonight. Best she be in a good mood tomorrow morning. The way the meeting went got the planning done. However the mere thought of this being full proof was simply a bluff to our confidence. A society of self righteous people simply can't change their minds. That just doesn't happen.

Given I don't have that many friends, the damage should to me will be minimal. Plus over half of my friends had already sided with me and I already intend to attend university in Hokkaido. But Komachi on the other hand. A well endowed social life and much more to go until the finishing line. This was a gamble, one that I can't take lightly. I'll need to think of a fail safe later. Maybe asking our parents to get her transferred to a high school close to my college. That might just work….

"I'm ready, lets go!" Komachi yelled from the hallway. I stood up making my way to the hallway. Relieving my feet of the much needed blood flow. Closing the door we made our way onto the fairly thin walkway. Komachi's continuous chanting of melon bread flavors being the only thing breaking the silence. I guess everyone's right when they way a good rest can cure any amount of stress. "Oh oh, what are you getting?" Her question caught me off guard. Putting my hand to my chin, I began to think. Well kind of, I had a little too much to think about right now so I think I'll give the answer some of that excess energy.

As we approached the crosswalk, it came to me. "Probably green tea melon bread What about you?" Probably one of the few instances of I absolutely green tea was in melon bread. So it was my go to. "Mango melon bread. It's so fruity!"

"Oh, just like your personality right?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

After several minutes of melon bread related small talk, we made our way into the store. It was a brightly lit dessert place. All the chairs where of varying color probably to cater to younger customers. "Ohhhh! Ahhh! The new place looks so cute!" Komachi cooed, her face covered in absolute awe. I walked up to the counter, thankfully no one we knew was going to take my order. "Welcome to Melon Pan! What would you like to order?" The service lady said. I could sense the struggle in her voice, she clearly didn't like her job. Though I'll give her kudos for at least making her misery humorous. Having to work on new year's day. That's a good reason to be miserable.

"I'll have two mango melon pans and one green tea melon pan."

"To go or for here?"

"For here. Can I pay right here?"

"Yes sir, the total is two hundred yen." Ack, expensive. I handed her the money in absolute defeat. The things I do for you Komachi. "Wait I could of paid for my own."

"Let me be a good big brother for once.." I interjected as I patted her on the head, a forced smile coming onto my face. She stayed silent in defeat. "Think of it as my apology bread for last night."

"Hmph. I accept." This girl sometimes. "Here's your food. Please enjoy." I was handed a tray with the three pieces of 's aroma attacking every bit of energy I had within me. Damn was I hungry! We took our place in a corner of the cafe,. The sounds of vehicles passing by increased and decreased with varying intensity. "Alright let's dig in." She compiled as she took her bread. It was only a matter of seconds before a massive hole appeared on the side of the pastry. "Oho your hungry."

"Oh shush. I've been asleep all day and we never even had breakfast. What about you. You're only gonna eat one of those?" She asked, a piece of bread rudely hanging onto her mouth. "Eat with your mouth closed." I say immediately. "Also, I've got a lot on mind I can't really think about eating right now."

"The thing with Iroha right?" She asked which I answered with a nod. "Yeah. That and I guess college as well."

"Really. It must be nice you're actually gonna drop the house husband thing." Not like I wanted too you idiot. "I just need a fail safe incase it doesnt work. If I can get away with it that'd be great. Well that's still pretty far off. I've got something even more urgent than those two things on my mind."

"Hmmmm? What would that be?"

"You. You have more at stake right now than I do. I need a fail safe in case this doesn't work." Komachi's face turned a bright crimson prompting her to stare downwards. Ah shit, I let her know. I should really do more to keep my mental wall up when I'm hungry. "I-I'm sure you'll think of something." She stammered. "Well I've got a decent idea of what we can do. If it doesn't work out. It's just, I'm not sure if you'd be ok with it."

"And what would that be? I can't really think of anything that would work besides-. Wait a minute."

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah. I attend a high school close to your college."

"That's about right. I'm not going to be dorming while I'm there. Sensei hooked me up with an apartment building her grandmother owns. She said I can stay there on the condition that I manage it. Hell I'm even getting paid to do it."

"Ehhhh do you think your up to it?" A smirk appeared on her face. "Do you think I'm not?"

"I never said your not." Her victory smile soon replaced the smirk. She'd won the confrontation as usual. "I like the idea though. What do you think our parents will think?"

"The electricity bill will go down by a lot given we'd be on our own money, and I think if we explained the circumstances they'd agree. It's worth a shot."

"Oh ok then for now why don't we search for high schools in the area." She seemed more enthusiastic about the idea than I expected. Rather it's like she wants to move already. I wasn't going to deny her the excitement though. We need to be ready for whatever happens tomorrow. "Sure thing, we can get started first thing we get home."

"Yay I'm so excited!" Komachi exclaimed. "Mhm." A slight grin crossing my face. I guess Yukino was right. I've grown a soft spot for my little sister.

 **Huh, well I think this is a good chapter. I think that is. I'm not making any promises on my schedule for updates and all that. I'll just try and not go silent for six months like I've done twice. Some ground rules I wanna lay in. I'm not jumping straight into anything lemon like nor am I jumping straight into their relationship. I want something more tender and perfect for that confession. So the pacing will be slow for now. Expect the tempo to change later on in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh neat I'm writing this the day after I posted chapter two. I really dont have much to do this summer. You know I find it bizarre that the blalant criticism I receive comes from anonymous accounts. I at least get some degree of insight on my faults as a writer. But doing it anonymously and in that tone. It's pretty cowardly in my opinion. Expect a lot of mistakes if your reading any of my stuff. This is a learning experience for me to be honest as well clear representation of why I'm not majoring in English. I just write because it's a nice past time. (Also don't worry, I'm taking a class on speed reading and essay writing)**

The situation seems to have devolved further than expected. Rather the rumor that had spread along with the debunk Yukino spread had been a subject of controversy. Iroha's image had stirred so much emotion, that there seemed to be some movement going on in the school. One half believing in Yukino's debunk of the photograph and the other ready to hang me. The service club was preoccupied on the issue at hand. Yukino instead of perusing through her usual books was on her laptop looking through social media of all things.

"Have you heard from Komachi yet? It seemed her class sided with Iroha."

"Unfortunately due to all the commotion today, I haven't been able to get in touch with Komachi."

The door suddenly clicked open as sensei arrived into the room. "Well the teachers understand the photo is doctored. It's a good thing we have a forensics teacher here." She joked. "That's good, with the teachers being with us, we should be able to gather more followers!" Yui said with glee. What the hell is this? A clan, are we going to war or something!?

"Well we're not exactly out of it yet. Just be thankful you did your college entrance exams earlier." Sensei said as she took her place on one of the empty seats. "Yeah I'm surprised you got into Hokkaido University."

"Oh shut it, I just decided to study harder this time." I scoffed looking straight to the floor. The door suddenly burst open prompting everyone to look in it's direction. "Komachi!" We all yelled in unison. She was in tears…. Before I could do anything Yui flew in front of me and gave her one of those girl hugs. Yukino and sensei just stayed back, looks of concern rendering on their faces. "Shh shh stop crying come on take a seat." Yui lead Komachi to a seat across from sensei. "Tell us what happened." Yukino asked as her typing became more erratic.

I felt powerless. Was I a simple fail safe in all this? "No one in class talked to me today…." Mustering my strength I moved my chair right next to hers. I can't be cynical right now, Gotta be strong. Oh god what's with this painfully awkward monolog. I can't even reassure myself at this point! "Was there any harassment?" Sensei asked as she took out a notepad. "If there was harassment I want names."

Sensei seemed to put a lot of work into the situation. She had not only spoken too the staff but had also requested they pull in Iroha for questioning. Not even including the apartment she's letting me get my hands on in Hokkaido. I'm in her debt without a doubt. "It was the whole class…whenever the teacher left they-." Her legs moved closer to better cover her nether regions. All her limbs coming together to defend one single point. Yukino's eyes widened in horror. She figured it out. "The girls stole my panti-." The sobbing returned cutting off her sentence. But it was all we need.

I immediately stood up. "What are their names? I'm going to find them and-."

"That won't be necessary sit down!" Sensei yelled. I was seated within seconds. "I'm going to the teacher's lounge. Yukino, Yui keep up the momentum. Hikigaya, take your sister home." The now angered teacher stormed out of the room leaving us to listen to Komachi's sobs. "Come on let's go." I tug my sisters shoulder lightly causing her to stand up. Standing up as well I picked up our bags and waved goodbye to Yukino and Yui. "Thanks." I said grimly as we walked out of the room. They simply gave a nod and got back to work.

The situation had simply devolved past any of my expectations, and my hatred for society. I could see it rekindling under all this pressure. Yet for some reason that I can't identify accurately. Komachi's feelings trumped mine in my thought process. Probably a product of the brotherly love I've kept dormant for the last four years.

Her face had dug its way into my blazer during the entire walk home. I could already feel my arms becoming colder as my soaking sleeves mixed with the January air. Regardless I was left at the mercy of her emotions. What was I to do in a situation like this besides offer a shoulder to cry on? "Hey Komachi?" I attempted to break the silence. She remained silent, digging herself deeper into my sleeve.

Damn my arm is cold, she's blocking the blood flow. "Hey let go, we're home already." I tugged my arm hoping to shift her off. Unfortunately I couldn't render any response out of her. After finally opening the door, she let go of my arm. Letting out a relieved sigh, I stretched my arms around re-establishing the much needed blood flow. "Hey Koma-." I was cut off by her disappearance. The light sound of footsteps could be heard upstairs. "Alright guess I'll call our parents by myself then."

Closing the front door behind me, I made my way into the living room. "Alright, time to call Dad. Here goes." Hopefully my acceptance into Hokkaido University will catch me some lee way on this request. I scrolled through the contacts list finally reaching my parents. Selecting his contact, I stood silently in the living room for several seconds. The repetitive beeping sound further increasing my stress.

"Oh Hachiman." He picked up.

"Hey Dad, We need to talk."

"What about? I got a couple minutes."

"It's Komachi." I heard several bumping sounds through the phone call. 'Dad you ok."

"What happened to Komachi!?" His sense of urgency immediately surpassed mine. "There's a bad rumor going around the school and she's being harassed."

"Do you know what it's about?" I flinched at his question."It's best that we don't go deep into the details. But as far as I'm aware, it's done significant damage to her reputation. I'm not sure if she can keep attending school here."

"So? What do you propose we do with my baby." This guy's possessive as usual. Though he's all ears now, so at least I've got a little more room to work with. "You know how sensei is letting me manage an small apartment building near my college?"

"Hm, yes. Wait you don't mean she-."

"She should move to a school far from here. Until this rumor boils down."

"And stay with you? That's your suggestion?"

"Yes." I say, the remainder of my confidence now flowing out of me. Talking to my Dad could be exhausting sometimes. "Son."

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm trusting you with this. I'll talk to your Mom about this and then we'll see what to go from there. Is Komachi on board?"

"Yeah we talked about it last night. She's already ok with it."

"Alright." He hung up probably to call my mother about this. Thankfully he can be a very laid back guy. Even in desperate situations like this. Though he doesn't know the full extent of it. "What did he say?" Komachi asked as she entered the living room. "That he'll discuss it with Mom. We can only hope for the best."

She sat besides me resting her head on my shoulder. "I wonder if I'm being a good enough brother right now." Her body jolted up in surprise. "Your being more than what I need right now and I'm grateful for that. Please don't feel distraught by your efforts." The girl exclaimed. Taken aback by her response, I let out a sigh. "Yeah I definitely needed that right now."

"You did didn't you." Komachi said with a cutesy pout before resting her head on the living room cushions. "Do you think Dad and Mom will say yes?"

"You know I'm not sure. But given my Dad's tone of voice during that call of ours. He seemed to trust me so he's probably going to try and convince Mom."

"Maybe they just want to avoid paying the utilities on the house."

"Ohhh your right. I forgot if you move away with me the house basically goes unused until our parents get home."

"Extra money right?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yeah definitely." I joke. We both chuckle at the short exchange. "By the way Komachi."

"Yeah?"

"If this works out your doing the cooking and the laundry."

"Huh yeah sure." She said quietly, her head throwing the ground a blank stare. Something was on her mind but given the circumstances. I don't think I'm gonna find out what it is anytime soon. At this rate we can avoid a repeat of my middle school experience. I just gotta keep thinking outside the box and we'll get out of this one just fine.

 **Sorry I was on vacation. Here's the next chapter. Also I'll be on vacation again this Friday so uh. Sorry about that too. It's summer and the heats great, I'm trying to enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi come on, we're not giving in this early are we. Our parents already said their cool with it as long as I maintain high honors in college." Several moments ago I had received a phone call from my Dad. We had waited an entire a week for their response and thank god was it a good one. Komachi hasn't really smiled in the last week. That cynicism that haunted me back in middle school is starting to plague her. She's rarely smiled in the last week, let alone laughed. Well, when did I ever have an alright sense of humor.

'Society is the worst.' Really it is. Taking one of the happiest people on the Earth and mincing them from the inside out. "Komachi, lets just order pizza tonight." All I could get from her was a nod. Komachi had barely spoken lately. "Fries." She says suddenly. "Yeah sure." I respond. Well she speaks on a need to know basis. At the very least I can get some words out of her. D

"Cajun or just the normal crinkle ones?"

"Cajun?" She looks up dejectedly. No its ok, even I've never had cajun fries before. "Crinkle it is." I grab my phone off the counter and make the usual order. It consisted of the average lazy extravaganza diet. One triple cheese pizza with filled crust and a full hawaiian pizza. The perfect catalyst for a good cheering up and much needed nutrition! I looked towards her hoping for a reaction.

Her depressed expression remained even at the thought of pizza! This is gonna be harder than I thought. What could cheer up a prepubescent girl going through a crisis? Pizza is obviously not working at the moment. Something to let her ease her stress and promote relaxation? Oh wait!

"Komachi, why don't we go to a hot spring?" Her head perked up as I placed the phone down on the counter. "I think I have those coupons I won buried somewhere in my closet. I can get us in a hot spring in Kobe."

"But when?" Her monotonous voice sounded slightly irritable. Low expectations is probably what's going through her head right now. Well not that I ever really had any standards to meet in the first place. She probably doesn't want to go on a trip so suddenly. "How about this weekend? It's a four day weekend cause of the founders celebration." Might as well ask her anyways.

"Oh." Was all she said. Well I'd be at a loss of words by how convenient that timing is. "It probably won't help you know." Komachi said as she made her way out of the room. Out of instinct I grab her wrist. "It will. I'll make you cheer up you like it or not." I tried smiling but my cynical face ended up ruining everything. She responded with a brief grin of approval before exiting the room leaving me in silence. "At least I got the point across….." I said to myself

"Yes, the code works sir." The attendant said. "Alright can you book one room for two." I said in a victorious tone. Had I been a week later with this the coupon would of expired. Timing really is on my side this year. "Ok sir we've booked you for an arrival tomorrow evening and you'll be leaving on Monday. Was that correct."

"That's right, thank you."

"I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy your stay. Thank You for choosing Koibana onsen."

"Wait we are-." She hung up. The person who answered the phone was bizarre in their own way. Rather they sounded too young to actually be working a job like that. Well, so did Komachi. Purchasing the train tickets were not that difficult which was surprising. Usually booking on the Shinkansen on weekends were difficult but there happened to be two seats on the right side of the train. Which is always great since you get a view of Mt. Fuji when heading south.

"Hachi the pizzas here." Komachi walked in with the boxes of pizza and a liter of soda. "I paid them since you're taking me on a trip." A small red tint appeared on her face at the end of that sentence. But I was quick to disregard the display as the smell of pizza flew into my nose. Freaking delicious….

"Oh no you don't have to. I wa-." Wait a minute. Did she just call me Hachi? "Wait a minute. Did you just call me Hachi?"

"Eh!?"

"Eh." We both exclaimed in unison. "Uh, let's just eat." She said putting the pizza on the table. We both sat down and did our usual pre meal greeting. "Thanks for the food." We both said as we began to dig into the pizza. She had a nervous expression written all over her face. Probably thanks to the awkward silence that's occupied the table for a while. "Oh right we leave for Kobe tomorrow afternoon and we should arrive at the onsen around four."

"Oh I'm really excited." Komachi said in a stressed tone. "Hey don't be so stressed. This is a trip to cheer you up so please let me handle everything." She nodded. I don't think I've ever shown this much affection towards my sister before. Maybe those brotherly instincts do exist… Well looking back on it, comparing my old behaviour with her to this. I really was a bad brother to her wasn't I. She just ended up being the target of my frustration and cynical nature.

But there is the chance that it isn't brotherly affection. Obviously there are other reasons I would be going so far for her. Maybe I don't want a repeat of the past. Even though the circumstances here are vastly different, she could end up in the same state I did and what a worse time for that to happen then high school.

Man...I just don't know why I'm helping her. It's hard enough to figure out what actions I make are instinct and done consciously. But who knows maybe my conscious is acting on instinct. Or they're just the same thing? "Hey?" The girl across the table had spoken once again. "Yeah?" I said trying to keep a straight face. "Can I keep calling you Hachi?"

Huh? "Why?" I asked. She had a somewhat sad face when she asked that. Something else must be bothering her, but from the looks of things. It'll be awhile before she opens up again. "You don't need to know. Yes or no?" She ordered. Sighing in defeat I concur to her request. "Yeah ok sure. Just uh, don't go overboard with it." Her usual smile returned to her face and she began to dig into her pizza faster. Whatever I just did was a good thing. She made a nickname for me, though regardless I think it's normal for siblings to have nicknames. Putting emphasis on the 'I think'. What would I name her anyways? Machi? Koma? Oh god Koma, it's so close to Kuma but so far. Though I don't know how she'd feel if I called her bear all the time. "Mmmm it's been so long since I've been too a hot spring."

"What about that middle school field trip you would talk about all the time?"

"Canceled. Remember because of the earthquake, the shinkansen got shut down for two days." Oh right, I remember her complaining about it for two weeks. "Oh yeah. That was a while back wasn't it."

"Yeah three years. Well the train tracks got reinforced so we shouldn't have to worry about it."

"Anyways you should start packing. We'll be staying for two nights." I patted her head as I left the dining room. "Hey stay here and help me clean up!" Komachi yelled from the table. "Sorry I can't hear you!" I make victorious strides up the stairs with a smirk on my face.

"Oh what could go wrong this weekend?"

 **Here's a short chapter I wrote on the return flight. It's like five hundred words less than what I usually post. But meh what can I say? I'm trying to fulfill a plot development rather than a word count per chapter. Lemme know if the pacings getting bad and I'll work on it.**

 **Also thanks for the comments of support. I really think they should ban guest commenting all together haha. Though it is expected since my writing preferences are catered to a minority in many communities.**


End file.
